Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) is a flat panel display technology which has great prospects for development. It does not only possess extremely excellent display performance but also properties of self-illumination, simple structure, ultra thin, fast response speed, wide view angle, low power consumption and capability of realizing flexible display, and therefore is considered as “dream display”. Meanwhile, the investment for the production equipments is far smaller than the Liquid Crystal Display (LCD). It has been favored by respective big display makers and has become the main selection of the third generation display element.
The OLED element generally comprises a glass substrate, an OLED thin film element on the glass substrate and a package cover plate, employed to resist the environmental atmosphere, and prevent the invasion of the water vapor and oxygen into the inside of the OLED element. The package cover plate is another glass plate in general. The OLED thin film element generally comprises an ITO transparent anode located on the glass substrate, a Hole Injection Layer (HIL) located on the ITO transparent anode, a Hole Transporting Layer (HTL) located on the Hole Injection Layer, an emitting material layer (EML) located on the Hole Transporting Layer, an Electron Transport Layer (ETL) located on the emitting material layer, an Electron Injection Layer (EIL) located on the Electron Transport Layer and a Cathode located on the Electron Injection Layer. For promoting the efficiency, the emitting material layer is generally applied with co-host system.
Due to the sharp edges of the glass plate, the issues of the improper protection in the process period can easily happen, and it is fragile as being suffered from mechanical loading. Such problems can be more obvious when it is applied for the large scale OLED elements. Besides, the glass plate (substrate or package cover plate) is very difficult to be connected with traditional fixing ways, such as screws, clamps, drilling, etc. to install the OLED element to the expected locations, such as on the wall.
The present OLEDs have regular shells in general. The regular shell can provide the mechanical package surrounding the outside of the OLED element but not directly contact with the OLED element in the entire shell areas. The robustness of the OLED element itself is not promoted. The mechanical collision will impact the OLED element inside the shell when mechanical collision happens. Ultimately, the OLED element must be damaged. Another kind of shell is to embed the OLED element inside the shell to promote the mechanical property of the OLED embedded inside the shell. However, such kind of shell cannot preserve the OLED element in seal condition and unable to provide better airtightness protection for the OLED thin film element.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a new type OLED element, to significantly promote the mechanical property of the OLED element, and meanwhile, to provide a better airtightness protection.